Pregnant at 15
by R5RauraAuslly
Summary: Ally and Austin only 15, and have a baby on the way how will these to cope with a baby and high school
1. Chapter 1

I ran to the bathroom in sonic boom, puking once again. What if im dying or even worse pregnant. I rang my cousin Taylor.

(Taylor, Ally)

"Hi Ally what's up"

"Urm I need you to do something for me, but you cant tell my parents"

"Ally what is it, and I have lived with you for six years their is so many things I haven't told your parents"

"Ok well, can you pick me up a pregnancy test"

"Ally what for, you cant be pregnant you to much of a goody two shoes to have sex"

"Listen I will tell you the whole story when you get here"

I put the phone down and slid down the wall and placed my head in my knees, and slowly cried. About ten minutes later I felt someone hit me over the head with a box I knew exactly who it was.

"oww Taylor" I moaned as I rubbed my head

"what, I didn't do anything now tell me the story Ally"

"Ok can you remember, the star records party? well Austin and Kira broke up because he didn't want to do a duet with her so any way I comforted him, then he placed his arm around me and well we had a make out session witch led to sex"

"Ally im surprised, I thought I would be the first one out of me and you to sleep with a boy"

"I know totally, well any way I better get this over and done with" I grabbed the pregnancy test and went in to the bathroom, I had been in their for 15 minutes I didn't want to look at the test but I knew I had to, I looked down to see a pink little plus starring me in the face. I started crying.

"Ally whats wrong"

"what do you think"

"I don't know your not pregnant"

"Of course not why would I cry about that, I am"

"ALLY PREGNANT" I heard my parents shouted from the other side of the door

"Mom, Dad, urm Im sorry" I said opening the door

"Ally sorry isn't good enough who is the father"

"Im not saying Dad"

"Taylor you know now tell me"

"Soz uncle, Lester but I cant like ya know tell you"

"Taylor tell me or I will take your Iphone 5s off you"

"Its Austin, soz Ally but I need my phone"

"its Austin right Ally, were going to tell him" My Mom said grabbing my hand

"Mom no I will tell him at school tomorrow" I said pulling her hand off my hand

"NO Now Ally" she said raising her voice at me

"Ok fine" I sighed and left sonic boom with Taylor, Dad and Mom


	2. Chapter 2

we arrived at Austin's house and I opened the car door, my parents were about to get out. "Mom, Dad no I will tell him" I told them while stopping in my tracks. I walked up to the door and knocked on it, while I was waiting for the door to be answered I went into a daydream. the daydream was suddenly broken when Ratliff answerd the door. (Ok Austin has 2 sisters and 5 brothers. The oldest is Riker aged 20, then Rydel aged 19, then Rocky aged 18, then Ross aged 17, then Ellie aged 16, then Austin aged 15, then Ryland aged 14 and last of all Ratliff aged 13.)

"What do you want sweet thang"

"Urm you do know im like dating your brother"

"ok I get it, Austin door its Ally"

I then herd seven pairs of feet come down the stairs and the eight moon siblings stood in front of me.

"Guys Ally is here for me so go back to playing GTA 5"

And one by one all of them headed up stairs and Austin was left stood in front of me.

"So what is it Ally"

I couldn't speak I just cuddled into Austin and cried into his chest.

"Ally what's wrong, come inside" me and Austin both went inside and headed to his room.

"So Ally what's wrong"

"well Austin I have something to tell you but promise you wont freak out"

"Ok, I promise"

"Austin im pregnant, with your baby"

"Wait, what Ally how did this happen" he asked, that's when we heard giggling from Austin's closet. He went over to the door and when he opend it Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ryland and Ratliff all landed in front of him.

"way to go big bro, you knocked her up" Ryland joked

"Im telling Mom" Riker teased as he legged it out of Austin's room and shouted through the house 'Mom', all the boys started running out of the room and Austin followed behind them. That when I noticed Rydel and Ellie stood in the door way.

"Ally, what has the doof done this time" Rydel asked

"Witch doof are you talking about, Riker, Rocky, Ross, Austin, Ryland or Ratliff" I joked

"Austin were talking about" Ellie replied.

"Well guys, your brother got me pregnant"

"Yay did you hear that Rydel, were going to be aunt's"

"This is serious Ellie, Ally what are you going to do?"

Austin's POV

"Riker get your butt back here now, or I will shave your golden locks off" I shouted through the halls

"Gone Riker, Austin your going to be in big trouble" Ross said as he dashed passed me.

"Hi guys not cool" I yelled, that's when I heard Mom and Dad walk through the door.

"Guys were home and we have some exciting news" they shouted to us.

"Hi Mom we also have something to tell you" Riker said racing to the front door

"Ok what is it" she asked

"well Mom Austin got Ally pregnant" he said with a smug smile on his face.

"AUSTIN" my mom yelled at the top of her lungs. "Now the rest of you to your room while me and your father kill Austin" my mom said with furry in her eyes. Every one darted up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Still Austin's POV

Me and my parents were in the kitchen, and I was getting looks off them.

"So Austin what do you think you were doing and when did this happen" Mom questioned

"Well I think I was sleeping with Ally and when did this happen well I don't know I cant remember I think I was drunk"

"Austin, the news me and your Mom had was that we are going to have another baby"

"Really dad, your 9th kid please don't tell me were going to be like that 19 kids in counting family"

"Austin this is no time to joke, your going to be a father and you only 15" my dad shouted.

"Chillax, dad its a baby how hard can it be you bring one home like every 6 months"

"Austin, stop it and go round Ally's and sort things out with her"

"urm Mom Ally is upstairs" I couldn't be bother arguing any more, when I got to my room I saw all my brothers and sisters round Ally.

"Guys leave her alone we need to talk and trust me come in my room again and your dead meat"

"Hi its my room aswell" Ross moaned "Out" I shouted as I pointed to the door and all of my siblings marched out of my room.

Ally's POV

"OMG Austin I thought they would never leave"

"Now Ally tell me how this happened"

"can you remember when we got drunk at the star records party, and well me and you headed to one of the hotel rooms and well ya know"

"Ally OMG so that's means im going to be a dad"

"Yep Austin I understand if you don't want me to be with you and you don't want this baby"

"Are you kidding me I want this baby, I want you and I love you Ally"

"Well Austin tonight will you stay at mine, because I need you more than ever"

"Sure Ally" he whisperd to me and he leaned in for a kiss but we were interrupted by people clapping their hands we looked to see Mimi, Mike and the rest of the moons to be stood their. Austin packed his backpack for school and we headed outside to the car. "Wow Ally we have been waiting for nearly and hour were have you been" Taylor moaned. "well guys I have been talking to my babys Daddy" "And I this baby daddy is never leaving his girlfriend or babies side" Austin butted in


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later

Beep,Beep,Beep! I look at my alarm and slam my hand down on it . I got out of bed today is the first day back at school.I am 3 months pregnant and begin forced to go to school , I don't want to go to school because you can see my baby bump. I go into my bathroom I wash my face and brush my teeth I'm finished I walk out of my bathroom and I start getting my oufit out of closet. I carefully walked down the stairs and sat at the table with my parents and Taylor who always makes breakfast twice as awkward that it should be.

"Good morning Ally" Taylor greeted me.

"Good morning, Taylor" I smiled and sat down "hi where's Dad?" I asked

"Oh your father, he was out drinking with Mike Moon again" My mom said rolling her eyes and placing my food in front of me..

"Sorry Mom im not hungry" I said pushing the plate away

"Allison Dawson eat your breakfast now, your not just feeding yourself anymore" She started raising her voice, that's when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and It was Austin.

(Austin/Ally)

"hello"

"Hi Ally Pop, guess what"

"What"

"I love you and im outside"

"Love you to and coming"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my backpack

"Taylor come on now"

"Ally but im eating" she mumbled with food in her mouth, I just grabbed her and pulled her from the chair and rushed out of the door. I was greeted with a kiss. "Hi Austy" I smiled.

"Austiy seriously"

"Yeah" I said kissing him once again, he held my and we started walking to school and every so often we wood kiss. I was close to the school when I started get nerves. What will my teachers think? What will everyone think? "Ally stop begin worried it will be ok" Austin said placing his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes. "No it wont be fine, im pregnant at 15 Austin and anyway how did you know I was worried" I questioned. "Ally I just knew ok" he said smiling and giving me a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell for homeroom hadn't gone yet, so me, Austin and Taylor were hanging at the lockers. "OMG is that Ally Dowsan she such a slut" I heard people whisper to each other. I started feeling tears rushing down my face, "Ally what's wrong come here" Austin said rushing over and cuddling me into his chest. We were pulled away from each other when the bell went. "Ally time for home room are you sure you want to go" Austin asked looking in to my eyes. "Yeah im sure" I said whipping the tears from my eyes.

In homeroom, Miss Loveday greeted us back to another school year with a smile. "Ally can I talk to you outside please" she said as I walked in the door.

"Yeah sure what is it" I asked

"Well your parents have told me, the nurse and the principal your pregnant and may I say congratulations if you have any problems see me"

"Ok, thanks" I smiled and walked back into the class room to find Austin had placed a note on the seat next to him saying reserved for Ally Dowsan, I looked at the note and smiled. so Ally you up for a movie tonight" Austin asked. "Yeah but nothing over the rating PG remember we have a young viewer with us" I joked. "Oh you" Austin said pulling me in for a kiss, what was instantly broken by the sound of the bell for History.

Two things I hate about History One Austin isn't in my class and Two im sat next to Taylor who I see enough of at home, why couldn't she just go and live with her parents in Italy. I sat their board and annoyed, I hated begin pregnant and stuck in a stuffy room with Mr Buttwhip. "Allison Dowsan please sit up and concentrate" Mr Buttwhip shouted towards me. My hormones were crazy and I stood up and give him my moral opinion.

"For starts my name is Ally not Allison, and second of all im not concentrating because im pregnant and my hormones are crazy and your boring me to sleep" I said shouting back.

"Ally principal now, you take a right then a left and if you see Austin your in the right place" He shouted at the top of his lungs. I grabbed my backpack and binder and left, When I got to the principals office I saw Austin.

"Ally what are you doing here, your a honour roll student" Austin said standing up and cuddling me.

"One word Mr Buttwhip"

"Ha Ha Butt" Austin giggled. "

"Austin sometimes you act so childish, I like it" I said giving Austin a kiss witch was broke with the sound of Principle Rogers calling me and Austin into his office.

"So Mr Moon and Miss Dowsan and the proud parents to be" Mr Roger said giving me a sleigh look

"Hi where not parents yet until this thing pops out" I snapped

"Now is their a reason, were in here" Austin asked

"Oh yes your behaviour in class, All you have been arguing back with teachers and Austin flooding the GYM was not funny. I suggest you grow up before your baby arrives, now go to second period" He suggested.

"Austin is he right are we to young to have a child" I sighed

"No Ally were not, well maybe we are but Ally I will never regret the day I got you pregnant" Austin said kissing my forehead

Second Period was art and Austin was in my class, but all day I have been feeling sick but I haven't actually been sick so I hope it stays like that. I was sat at my canvas painting a picture of a man with blonde hair and a women with chest nut hair cradling a baby,

"Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally" Austin said running over to me jumping up and down.

"What is it Austin im not in the mood" I sighed.

"Look what I found behind the shelves" He held in his hand a rotting mouldy sandwich, I caught a wiff of it.

"Austin that's gross I think im going to be sick" I said placing my hand other my mouth and running to the bathroom,


	6. Chapter 6

**3 months Later**

After school Austin's parents picked Austin and me up from school to take us to our doctors appointment. Austin and I are so well I cant explain it! We get to find out what our babies' gender is.

"Are you guys excited?" Riker asked

"excited more like overwhelmed!" Austin said

"What do you guys think the baby's going to be?" Ryland questioned

"I think it's going to be a girl" I said rubbing my bump

"Me to." Austin agreed

"Do you guys have any names yet!" Rydel asked

"Not really" Austin said

"same here." I smiled

"I have a few ideas for you?" Rocky butted in

"I like the name AJ or Riley for my future niece or nephew" he suggested

"I like them but I think Ally and Austin will like the name Harry and Teddy better" Ross butted in

"Um.. I like all the names, but I want to decide myself." I told them

"Same here but that, name AJ I like for a boy." Austin said

"I actually like the name Teddy for a girl." I smiled.

"I do too!" Austin smiled giving me a kiss on the lips.

**At the doctors**

Me and Austin approached the desk to sign in,

"Oh hi their is the appointment for you Mom" The receptionist asked us.

"No it isn't its for me," I snapped

"Ok fine then what's your name" she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Ally Dowsan"

"Ah yes Miss Dowsan go and take a seat"

Me and Austin, were in the waiting room with his parents because they were also finding out the gender of their baby.

"So Austin, do you want a brother or a sister" Mike asked Austin

"Urm Dad, I don't care I already have 2 sisters and 5 brothers" he replied

"I want another girl" Mimi said rubbing her bump

"Hi I just relised something, when the babies can crawl we can race them"

"Austin" Me, Mike and Mimi shouted

"What" Austin shrugged we were then approached by a doctor.

"Ally." She said

Austin and I got up and followed her into the room.

"so how have you been Ally?" She asked me

"Fine and very pregnant" I told her

"I bet" she laughed

"Lets see your baby ." She lifted up my shirt and squirted blue goo on my belly. And moved the wand around until we saw our baby.

"Since your 22 weeks would you guys like to know what your having?" She asked us

"Yes we do" me and Austin said at the same time

"Your having a baby girl" she told us. I was overjoyed I glanced over to Austin and saw him with tears in his eyes.

"Were going to have a little princess" Austin smiled we walked out of the room and into the waiting room.

"what are you having?" Rydel asked

"Im going to have a little princess" Austin smiled

"No way, im going to have niece" Ratliff said jumping up and down

"Well guess what guys, your going to have a baby sister" said Mike and Mimi jumping up and down. (Time skip 2 months)

**Wednesday**

I haven't been to school in a week and half because of this baby, she has constantly been making me sick and tired. I didn't want to go to school im 7 months pregnant only a week off begin 8 months, my family and Austin want me to stay off school in case I go into labour. But I told them all I need education for me and my little girl.

_I was getting dressed and realised my baseball jacket the only thing that fits me was missing . _

_"TAYLOR" I yelled_

_Taylor came up the stairs and into my room. She had a guilty expression on her face._

_"Whats now?" she asked _

_"I can't find my baseball jacket and your the only other one in this house who it fits." I told her_

_"Oh really so just because I like your jacket means I would take it ." She said rolling her eyes. "well I know you have it because I can see it hanging out of your bag ." _

_She pulled it out of her bag and shot it to the floor. I picked it up and put it on. I looked cute, no adorable. I decided to take a selfi with my little girl, I posted it on facebook and within ten minutes I had 4 likes of Dez, Brooke, Austin and Taylor.__I went downstairs and ate a full breakfast of pancake, bacon, toast and ceral. _

_ I grabbed my backpack and got into the back seat of my Dad's car with Taylor. __When I got to school I started to look around for Austin. I couldn't find them so I decided to call Austin._

_(Austin/Allly)_

_'were are you Austin me and the baby miss you'_

_'I will be their faster than you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' _

_'Ok love you' _

_I then hung up _

_About a second later I felt to hands cover my eyes._

_"guess who." _

_"I know its you Austin I can tell that sexy voice from anywhere" I said giggling and taking his hands off my eyes. Then I turned around and gave him a big passionate kiss. Austin pulled away and kneeled down to my belly. _

_"Hi baby girl, daddy loves you" He said kissing my belly _

_"Come on Austin schools about to start and we need to get to homeroom." I told him _

_"Ok one good thing about homeroom is im with you" He said kissing me _

_"I was thinking the same thing"_

_we started walking into the school until we got to homeroom. I walked in hand in hand with Austin. Thiers a bunch of horrible disgusting guys in my home room. "Hi sexy Ally me and you last night was amazing" a boy called out to me, I knew Austin was getting angry. _

_"Austin calm down" _

_"I cant Ally" _

_"Will this help" I said giving him a deep passionate kiss_


	7. Chapter 7

After homeroom, me and Austin had science. Just great, our teacher Miss Headley is so annoying she doesn't even talk she shots everything she says. I took a seat next to Austin. He was taking notes why I was writing down cute baby names for my little girl.

"Allison would you please stop goofing off" Miss Headley yelled at me.

"Sorry" I said rolling my eyes. she didn't say anything to me after that.

Finally the bell rang and now I have P.E. with Austin, I sit on my own for the whole lesson keeping score. We had a new teacher and we were doing gymnastics but im pregnant and cant do gymnastics at all.

I walked up to Coach "Coach im not doing PE in my condition no way " I told her

"Ally I was going to let you sit out, but because of that attitude you can participate" she replied

I went over to Austin very annoyed.

"Ally who has annoyed you now" he said rolling his eyes

"The coach, she wants me to participate "

"No way" Austin replied getting annoyed

"She said that because I gave her attitude, I have to participate pregnant or not " I told him

"That ugly little faggot" Austin shouted

"Austin I thought we said no bad words around our little prinsess" I told him

"Sorry my little angel daddy never meant it" Austin told my bump

"Love birds get over here and stretch" Coach shouted at us

Austin grabbed my hand and led me over to Coach

"Coach how much of a douche bag are you, you cant make Ally do gym she is 8 months pregnant. I swear to god if my baby gets hurt im holding you responsible"

After that the coach didn't say anything and let me sit out, Austin felt proud of himself.

**2 months later **

I am a week over due and this baby doesn't want to come out. Austin gets to stay off school with me because he is the father, but may I say all he does is sit around watching TV and playing video games.

"Take that you douche bag" He shouted at the game as he killed someone on Black opps.

"Austin Monica Moon how many time have I told you to watch your language in front of the baby" I yelled at him

"sorry" he coward

He came over to me and gave me a kiss and then he kissed the baby bump.

"sorry daddy never meant to use that language" He said rubbing my bump, that's when I felt water gush out of me.

"Urm Austin"

"Yeah Ally" he said looking up at me

"My water just broke" I screamed at Austin

"What no, I want to meet my daughter but not right now" Austin panicked

"Austin grow up and do something" I shouted

"I know Ill call your mom." He pulled out his phone

'PENNY ALLYS WATER BROKE' Austin screamed down the phone

' ok I will get their as fast as I can'

'Ok what should I do for now'

'call your parents and Lester'

'Ok thanks Penny'

After Austin got of the phone with my mom he started texting.

"Austin who are you texting at a time like this?" I asked as a contraction hit

"Um your dad and my parents." He told me

"Um ok we have a problem." I told him

"what now Ally"

"If they don't hurry up Austin you could be delivering your daughter" I told him

"Um you know what I'll call Rydel she's a girl she will know what to do ." He told me. Wait cant Rydel drive

"Hey Austin" I called him

"Has Rydel had a kid before" I asked him

"Nope"

"Then how will she know what to do"

"I don't know were your going with this Ally, but I know she can drive ill call her" Austin pulled out is phone and called Rydel

'What do you want now terd'

'Hey shrek I need you to do something'

'what'

'I need you to pick me and Ally up'

'I cant im at the hospital with Mom she is in labour'

'well guess what so is Ally'

'Ok I will tell Riker to get you guys but Austin'

'Yeah'

'don't do anything stupid'

'I wont now bye'

Riker arrived and helped me into the car with Austin.

"Ok guys you better not make a mess back their, I only got this car last week." Riker said.

"Riker that's the least of our problems." I yelled at him

"Urgh im never having kids" Riker said rolling his eyes

**At the hospital **

we rushed into the hospital, and Austin approached the desk.

"Hello how I help you" the women asked him

"My girlfriend is in labour, her name is Ally Dawson" he told her, a nurse came out and placed me in a wheel chair and took me to a room right next to Mimi's. I got unchanged and a laid down, that's when the door opened and my parents came in.

"Hi Ally how are you" My Mom asked giving me a hug

"Fine, but I cant wait to get this thing out" I said as a contraction hit

"Oh my little baby" My mom said cuddling me

**3 hours later **

_Austin was asleep in the chair and I was about to fall a sleep when, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff came bursting in. _

_"Hi Ally I want to meet my niece cant you hurry up" Ratliff said moaning _

_"Babies take time pea brain" Rydel said slapping over the head._

_"Guys has your mom had the baby yet" I asked _

_"Nope" Ratliff said still rubbing the back of his head. _

_"Well trust me guys, your going to be meeting your niece very soon" I told them_

_"I wonder will our sister be younger than her own niece" Rydel said a nurse came in and checked my dilation._

_ "Ok guys im going to ask you to leave, its time for the baby to come" the nurse said pushing them out the door._

_"Ally are you ready its time" she told me_

_"Yeah but let me wake up Austin" I said while hitting him with a pillow _

_"Ally what" he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. _

_"Austin its time for me to push were going to meet our little girl" I said excitedly_

_"At last but you do know Ally I will be here for you" he said kissing me on my forehead _

_The nurse got my legs into position. _

_"Ok Austin grab Ally's hand" she told Austin _

_"I want you to push" She told me_

_"This better not be hard" I moaned _

_"Ok now Ally push" I did what she told me to do. I pushed my hardest it killed me and I think I turned Austin's hand Blue. _

_"Ally your going to have to push harder" she told me _

_"That's impossible I cant" I told her_

_"let out all that anger you have and push." She told me.I started to think about the past 9 months of me begin fat _

_"Ok ready" She asked _

_"Yep" I told her_

_"Okay PUSH!_

_"Owwwww" Austin cried as I squeezed his hand _

_"Ally 2 more pushes and you can meet your baby" She told me_

_"Ahhhhh Austin this is your fault!" I yelled_

_"Ally one more push." she told me _

_"Ally one more push and we have our baby" Austin kissing my hand_

_"Ok one more time" I told them. Austin gave me a smile_

_" PUSH!" the nurse said_

_"I swear to god im never having kids ever again" I pushed until the baby came out. I started to cry when I heard little cries. Austin had a smile on his face. _

_"Austin someone wants to meet you." The nurse told Austin _

_"Ally our princess is here" Austin said and kissed me, he went over to see our little baby. the nurse was cleaning her. After she was done she handed her to me._

_"She is so perfect" I told Austin as I looked at her stir in her sleep_

_"she is beautiful like her mom" Austin said looking down at the baby _

_"she is adorable like her Dad." I gave him a kiss on the cheek that's when the door opened and Mike came in with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket _

_"Austin your sister Morgan wants to meet you and her niece" Mike said coming over to me and Austin _

_"Wow dad she is beautiful like her brother" Austin said cradling his Morgan in his arms. _

_"I will go tell every one that our bundles of joy have arrived " Mikes said heading to the waiting room. _

_"So Austin have any names yet for our little girl" I asked Austin_

_"Yeah Teddy, a sweet cute name for a sweet cute baby" He said kissing Teddy's forehead _

_"Austin that's perfect" I told him that's when every one came bursting into the room wanting to see little Teddy and Morgan _

_"Ok were is my witch one is my sister and witch one is my niece" Rydel asked. Austin walked over to Rydel and passed her Morgan. _

_"Every one meet your niece Teddy" Austin announced. That's when a special visitor came though the door, It was Trish who I hadn't seen in ages as her family moved to Canada. _

_"Well Ally do you care to explain who that is" She said pointing to Teddy in my arms._


End file.
